It is known in the art to also use light-emitting diodes in headlamps, for example instead of xenon lamps. Only a limited amount of space is available for headlamps in a motor vehicle. A headlamp with several LED's as the light source is shown in DE 10 2007 031 934 A1. It is difficult to accommodate a high enough number of light-emitting diodes in the limited space in such a way that the prescribed luminous intensity can be reached. In addition, the light-emitting diodes generate power loss, so that heat dissipation also represents a problem.
At least one object is to provide a motor vehicle headlamp that is operated by means of light-emitting diodes and exhibits enough luminous intensity. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.